NADA É O QUE PARECE
by TrinitySkywalker
Summary: Severo Snape. Narcisa Malfoy. No verão que antecede a ida de Harry Potter, 10 anos depois daquela festa de Solstício de Verão...


Essa fic foi inspirada por uma fanart maravilhosa de deviliciouss:

**NADA É O QUE PARECE**

Severo Snape nunca dormia mais do que cinco horas por noite. Especialmente no verão. Os tempos sombrios da guerra tinham lhe deixado como seqüela um sono ruim e agitado. Pesadelos e sobressaltos, somados ao calor, faziam com que dormisse pouco e mal.

Agora era pouco mais de cinco e meia da manhã. Ele tinha dormido muito menos do que o habitual na noite passada, e sentia as primeiras pontadas da dor de cabeça que anunciava um começo de ressaca. Apesar de tudo isso, sentia-se muito melhor do que de costume. E o motivo estava bem ao seu lado. Aconchegada a ele, ressonando suavemente, estava uma linda mulher, de pele muito branca e macia, e seus longos cabelos loiros se espalhavam pelo travesseiro.

Agora, observando-a na luz do nascer do sol, Severo se admirava ao perceber que ela era ainda mais bonita dormindo, nua e sem os artifícios femininos de roupas, maquiagem e penteados. Que mulher surpreendente!

- Bom dia – ela disse, num bocejo preguiçoso.

- Bom dia... Hmm... você... – Severo, constrangido, não sabia bem o que falar, ou que esperar, agora que ela acordara.

Ficaram calados por alguns instantes e depois ele resolveu tentar dizer alguma coisa:

- Isso não vai... eu... você... – e se calou de novo.

Finalmente, Narcisa riu, quebrando o silêncio desconfortável.

- Isso não vai estragar a nossa amizade, Severo, se é isso que você estava tentando dizer... Claro que não! Ainda mais, porque espero repetir a dose muitas vezes daqui pra frente... - e riu gostosamente com o ar de espanto e confusão que ele não conseguiu reprimir. Pousou um beijo estalado na bochecha dele e se levantou rumo ao banheiro, deixando-o entregue às lembranças confusas da noite anterior.

Tudo começava com a lembrança da dor.

- É este ano. Vou mandar uma coruja para o menino agora no verão. Chegou a hora de ele receber a sua carta, chamando-o para vir estudar em Hogwarts, começando este ano. – Dumbledore tinha lhe contado, em tom casual, logo antes das férias de verão.

- É... Está na época. – Severo tinha concordado, sem muito ânimo.

Na mesma hora em que falava, sentira a dor aguda das memórias que ele tinha tentado enterrar durante os últimos quase dez anos. Dez anos! Dez anos vivendo, dia após dia, tentando esquecer. Por dez anos ele tinha vivido numa espécie de hibernação, cada ano exatamente igual ao anterior. E tinha se sentido quase confortável durante esse período, conforme o tempo passava.

E agora o garoto viria nesse outono. O filho de Lílian Evans. O menino que sobrevivera. O filho de Lílian. Filho dela com outro homem, o homem que ele odiava – Thiago Potter. Odiava Thiago porque ele era tudo o que Severo jamais seria: simpático, popular, bom nos esportes... E tinha sido amado por Lílian. Tinha sido casado com ela, tivera um filho com ela. Só por isso, Severo o odiaria para sempre.

Ele não imaginava que a notícia da vinda do menino fosse abalá-lo tanto, tão profundamente. Não imaginava que a simples notícia fosse capaz de reabrir suas feridas tão instantaneamente.

Ele não podia viver desse jeito. Não agüentaria sentir toda aquela dor de novo. Quando a guerra acabou, ele se esforçou duramente para criar uma máscara, uma armadura de proteção emocional. Fortalecera seu autocontrole, treinara meditação, desenvolvera ainda mais seus mecanismos de defesa: a ironia, o sarcasmo, o humor cáustico. Uma calma fria e impassível tinha se tornado sua marca. Além do mau-humor, que não conseguira eliminar, ele considerou, numa rara avaliação autocrítica.

Agora, ao ouvir a frase simples "Eu vou mandar uma coruja para o menino", toda aquela armadura tinha rachado instantaneamente. As lembranças, tudo aquilo que ele lutava dia após dia para não lembrar. Aquele amor doentio, sombrio, obsessivo. E aquela absurda promessa de proteger o menino, que ele aceitara por causa desse amor.

Pela primeira vez em todos esses anos, ele escolhera voltar a Spinner's End para as férias de verão. A casa estava vazia, agora que seus pais tinham morrido. A decrepitude, a decadência, aquilo tudo combinava com o seu estado de espírito.

Era junho lá fora. Tudo lá fora estava dourado e verde, solar, alegre, como só o alto verão poderia ser. A festa do Solstício desse ano tinha acabado de acontecer. Na sua casa, no entanto, as cortinas estavam permanentemente fechadas. Lá dentro, tudo ficava sempre escuro. Sentado na desgastada poltrona da sala, ele tomou um cálice de vinho dos elfos, depois outro, e mais outro. Por que não? Ele estava sozinho, podia muito bem se entregar ao luxo da autopiedade.

Ele quase nunca bebia daquele jeito. Ele raramente se permitia algum tipo de indulgência, e a autopiedade era apenas um tipo. Mas naquele dia o seu autocontrole tinha fraquejado. E ele tinha deixado o vinho alimentar a tristeza que as palavras de Dumbledore tinham conseguido acordar. Ele se deixou levar pelas memórias, os fragmentos de tudo o que ele tinha perdido, ou que tinha sido arrancado dele.

Mas então, tinha escutado uma batida na porta. Depois de alguns segundos, convencido de que não era ilusão, ele entreabrira a porta.

Narcisa Malfoy tinha, então, abaixado o capuz da sua capa deixando-se identificar. Estava tão pálida que parecia refulgir na escuridão. A cabeleira loura descia pelas costas, dando-lhe um ar de sereia. Seus olhos azuis muito claros pareciam enormes.

- Narcisa? – Severo murmurou, abrindo um pouco mais a porta, de maneira que a luz incidisse sobre ela. – Que surpresa!

- Severo – ela sussurrou em resposta, traindo um pouco de tensão. – Posso falar com você?

- Mas é claro. Entre!

Ele recuou para deixá-la entrar. A pequena sala de visitas tinha um ar claustrofóbico e tristonho. Na semi-escuridão, ele indicou a ela o sofá. Em resposta, ela apenas olhou em volta, observando tudo ao seu redor, como se tentasse se localizar.

As paredes à volta toda estavam cobertas de livros, encadernados em couro preto ou castanho. As cortinas escuras pareciam ficar eternamente fechadas. No centro do cômodo ela podia ver um sofá puído, uma poltrona velha e uma mesa bamba, tudo agrupado no círculo de luz projetado por um candeeiro preso no teto. O lugar tinha um ar de abandono, de tristeza e solidão.

Parecendo ter se decidido, ela despiu a capa e atirou-a para o lado, olhando para o bruxo à sua frente com um misto de desafio e entrega. Não vestia nada além da capa. Deu um passo à frente, deixando que sua nudez pálida fosse inteiramente iluminada pela luz do candeeiro.

Daí em diante as coisas ficaram confusas. Ou meio nubladas. Aquela mulher seria capaz de deixar um sujeito sóbrio na hora. Ou embriagá-lo, se o cara estivesse sóbrio. E então, antes que ele pudesse se recuperar do espanto e dizer alguma coisa, ela jogou os braços em volta dele.

Ele sentiu o calor de ser abraçado por uma mulher, depois de tanto tempo de solidão. O vinho, as lembranças de Lílian, o calor, a mulher nua e bela... por um momento ele se perdeu. E a beijou sem pensar em mais nada. Ela retribuiu o beijo, quente, puxando-o ainda um pouco mais para si. Com a respiração ofegante, ele explorou o interior daquela boca febril, sentindo aquele sabor feminino incendiá-lo feito um rastilho de pólvora.

Severo sussurrou um nome, ainda com os lábios se movendo junto de sua boca, e então ela se soltou. Ele esperou ser xingado e humilhado, por dizer o nome de outra mulher numa hora como aquela.

- Eu não devia... Nós não deviamos... – ele se afastou, na direção da porta. – Acho melhor você ir.

- Covarde. – foi só o que ela respondeu, em voz baixa.

Surpreso, ele se virou e a encarou. Notou nela uma expressão determinada que fazia, pela primeira vez, com que ela se parecesse com sua irmã, Bellatrix.

- O que foi que você disse?

- Eu chamei você de covarde, Severo. – Narcisa respondeu, sem se alterar. – Olhe pra você. Escondido aqui, no escuro… pálido e faminto, como eu imaginava. Você não foi para Azkaban, mas fez de si mesmo um prisioneiro. Um cadáver ambulante... É isso que você gosta de ser?

Ela se aproximou de novo, ficando entre ele e a porta.

- Vamos, toque-me! – ela ordenou, sem se mexer, exibindo sua nudez. – Toque em mim se tiver coragem!

Quase involuntariamente ele se aproximou e não conseguiu se conter. Não conseguiu evitar. Ele a tocou de leve e sentiu aquele corpo feminino, perfumado e macio. E ela, decidida, tomou as mãos dele, guiando-as pelos seus seios. Depois, terminou de desabotoar as vestes e a calça dele, e começou a explorar avidamente o corpo dele nu.

Uma pequena porção da mente de Severo ainda estava consciente, e se mantinha incomodada com aquilo. Ela ouvira um nome, um nome que ele não se permitia nunca repetir em voz alta. Mesmo enlouquecido de desejo, ele tentava se conter. Ele não devia tocá-la. Não merecia tocá-la, pensando em outra. Se era outra que ele desejava.

Quente, quase brutal, ela puxou-o ainda mais, a sua boca tomando posse da dele. As mãos dela, experientes, acariciavam a base do seu pênis, seduzindo e levando-o pacientemente à dureza total. As mãos dele, no entanto, continuavam paradas sobre seus seios.

- O que foi? Tem alguma coisa errada? – Narcisa tomou uma das mãos dele, guiando para baixo, pelos quadris. – Você sabe o que fazer? Você já esteve com alguma mulher?

Ele poderia, numa outra situação, ter se ofendido. Não agora, quando se sentia tão carente, tão confuso. Afastou-se um pouco, respondendo, num suspiro.

- Já, é claro... Não é isso. É… ela… Você não entenderia.

- O quê? Ah… - e o olhar dela se iluminou, demonstrando entender sobre o que ele estava falando. – Você está falando daquela garota? Como é o nome que você disse? "Lílian"? Ah, Severo….

E para a surpresa dele, ela deu uma gostosa risada.

- Ah, Severo… Você não acha que eu estou aqui porque estamos perdidamente apaixonados, não é? – Narcisa deu um suspiro e continuou. - Devia ter vindo há mais tempo, na verdade... Devia ter tido essa idéia antes, pelo bem de nós dois... Acho que você se lembra de uma conversa num Solstício de Verão há alguns anos atrás... Há 10 anos, pra ser bem exata...

Ele ficou em silêncio, tonto e surpreso, olhando para ela.

- Minha irmã estava certa, então... Era aquela garota ruiva, mesmo, então...

Balançou suavemente a cabeça, sacudindo sua vasta cabeleira. E de repente, para surpresa cada vez maior de Severo, seus cabelos mudaram de cor e de textura, assumindo um tom castanho avermelhado e ficando mais volumosos e discretamente encaracolados. Piscou exagerada e, num segundo, seus olhos não eram mais azuis límpidos como antes, assumindo aquele tom muito verde que Severo se lembrava tão bem.

- Pois é, Severo... Eu sou metamorfomaga. Surpreso? É uma habilidade que nunca uso, sabe? Meus pais sempre acharam tão... vulgar! Mas eu confesso que sempre achei tão útil! Tirava as melhores notas em Transfiguração... e Lucius achava tão... interessante...

Sua expressão ficou muito triste enquanto completava:

-... Enquanto ainda prestava alguma atenção em mim, é claro...

Ele ficou boquiaberto, aturdido. Não era ela, mas era tão igual, que ele poderia facilmente se iludir. Ele queria se deixar iludir. E assim, ele se deixou dominar pela ilusão, por todas as possibilidades que ela lhe oferecia. Pela paixão daqueles beijos, pelo seu abraço quente, pela maneira decidida com que ela o lançava numa espiral de sedução.

Ele e Lílian nunca tinham trocado nada mais do que um beijo, por duas vezes, em toda a vida. Lílian tinha amado outro homem, tinha se casado com outro e agora estava morta. Ele se lembrou daqueles dois momentos raros, quase castos, enquanto avançava com ansiedade.

- Isso... vem... – ela sussurrava em seu ouvido agora, esfregando seu corpo contra os quadris dele.

Ele estava pronto agora.

- Eu quero você! Quero você dentro de mim... agora! – Ela o empurrou para o chão da sala, debaixo do seu corpo quente, envolvendo-o com suas coxas longas e muito brancas. Com suas mãos experientes, guiou o seu pênis até a penetração.

E então, ele sentiu aumentar aquele calor intenso, o desejo se transformar em uma necessidade cada vez maior que tomava conta do seu corpo. Narcisa começou a se mover, para cima, para baixo, aumentando o ritmo e a intensidade. Logo aquele movimento se transformava num ritmo feroz, como numa cavalgada louca, ela jogando a cabeça para trás, de olhos fechados e um sorriso iluminando seus lábios.

Severo achou que poderia se perder dentro dela, pressionado entre suas coxas fortes... Seu corpo escuro num contraste erótico com sua pele muito branca. E ele se abandonou naquela sensação deliciosa. Ele estava dentro dela, mas era ela que o preenchia, em todos os sentidos.

Logo, ela estava mole, suada, largada em seus braços, sorrindo satisfeita. Mas ele ainda não tinha tudo, ainda não tinha acabado. Num movimento ágil, virou-se, fazendo os dois corpos rolarem, seu corpo agora sobre o dela. Prendeu-lhe os punhos, como se as suas mãos fossem algemas e usou a boca para explorá-la.

Depois, num impulso, levantou-a, fazendo com que o corpo dela ficasse apoiado na mesa meio bamba no centro da sala. A posição permitia que ele ficasse em pé, sua língua assaltando o corpo dela, torturando-a ao encontrar novos pontos sensíveis. Ele impulsionou seu corpo com mais força dentro dela, mais depressa, mais fundo, parecendo ondular sobre ela. Suas mãos apertaram com força suas nádegas firmes e redondas enquanto ele a bombeava sem parar, mantendo um ritmo alucinado. A mente dele pareceu se apagar, apagar tudo o mais que havia no mundo, com exceção daquela necessidade desesperada.

Quando ela gozou mais uma vez, explodindo de prazer e jogando a cabeça para trás, sua excitação aumentou, tornando-se sombria, primitiva e encharcando-o de suor.

Foi dominado pelo seu próprio clímax logo em seguida, uma onda gigantesca, que o rasgou por dentro de maneira brutal, fazendo-o enxergar tudo em tons de vermelho por alguns instantes, e gritar o nome de Lílian mais uma vez, antes que ele pudesse se controlar. Mesmo depois que tudo acabou, ele continuou tremendo e ofegando. E só aos poucos foi percebendo onde estava. E com quem estava. Ouviu a respiração também ofegante de Narcisa.

- Ah, droga... - sua reclamação foi em voz baixa, mas furiosa.

- Severo? - ela murmurou em resposta. - O que foi?

Ele não respondeu, não conseguiria dizer nada.

- Ah, Severo... Não quero desculpas. Nunca vamos precisar de desculpas para o que fizermos juntos, combinados?

Mais uma vez, ele não disse nada, confuso.

- Foi ótimo! Como eu imaginei que seria. A sensação de me sentir... desejada ao extremo. Sim, desejada ao extremo... Era disso que eu estava precisando. Foi isso o que eu vim buscar. - Passou a mão suavemente pelo rosto de Severo, num carinho gentil. - Somos amigos, não somos? Eu já sabia que não era o amor da sua vida, Severo... Assim como você não é o meu. Somos duas almas perdidas... Podemos matar a fome um do outro, não é?

Abriu um sorriso franco, balançando a cabeça e com isso voltando a ser loira, cabelos lisos como antes, e seus olhos voltando a assumir o mesmo tom azul límpido de antes.

- Vem... vamos, quero dormir um pouco agora... Acho que precisamos de um pouco de cama agora... Não vou embora tão já...

Os dois tinham cochilado, feito sexo de novo, e voltado a dormir. Despertaram na madrugada com a mesma fome um do outro, a mesma necessidade bruta, a mesma urgência. Como se fosse algum tipo de febre intermitente, febre alta se alternando com intervalos de temperatura normal.

Mas, como se fosse um milagre, ou uma longa convalescença, Severo tinha acordado com o corpo exausto, um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas se sentindo melhor do que antes.

Eu quase poderia dizer que tinha sido o destino. Isso, se eu acreditasse em destino, ele completou o pensamento com ironia. Narcisa tinha ido até a minha casa, com o firme propósito de me manipular e seduzir, mas quando eu finalmente aceitei, não tinha sido porque ele queria, mas porque eu precisava.

Agora ela vinha voltando do banheiro, fresca, úmida e perfumada, totalmente confortável com sua nudez. Severo sentiu seu corpo responder à visão, trazendo-o de volta à realidade, com certo desconforto. Eu a satisfiz, mas isso não apagou a sensação de que a estava usando. Mesmo que ela soubesse que eu não a amava, desde o início.

Mas ela se deitou suavemente ao seu lado, sua perna sobre a dele, as mãos acariciando seu tórax magro. E, deixando claro que sabia interpretar corretamente os seus pensamentos, os seus desejos mais secretos, sacudiu mais uma vez a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos assumirem o mesmo tom castanho avermelhado, seus olhos tornando-se mais uma vez amendoados e muito verdes.

Só essa transformação já foi capaz de deixá-lo totalmente pronto mais uma vez. Isso era totalmente insano. Ele fechou os olhos, quase rangendo os dentes. Desejo, luxúria... incontrolável, podia ser tão poderoso, que era assustador. Ele nunca tinha experimentado uma coisa assim. Aproveitando o momento, ela se posicionou mais uma vez sobre ele, iniciando mais uma cavalgada. Severo nunca poderia imaginar que aquela mulher pudesse ser tão selvagem.

Mais tarde, observando o sono tranqüilo dela ao seu lado na cama, ele repensou a situação. Aquilo podia ser errado, por mais de uma razão. Provavelmente acabaria mal, embora ele duvidasse que Lucius fosse realmente se importar. Era triste, deprimente. Mas ele podia sentir as suas feridas sendo levemente cauterizadas, parando de sangrar, mesmo que temporariamente. Não era amor. Não era o que parecia. Mas, afinal de contas, nada era exatamente o que parecia ser já estava na hora dele melhorar a sua capacidade de se auto-iludir. Talvez fosse a habilidade que lhe faltava para sobreviver dali para frente, ele pensou, dando um bocejo e voltando a adormecer.


End file.
